


What's So Special

by synthysammy07



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Happy New Year!, Ignis reader fluff, just something to start your new year in a happy way!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthysammy07/pseuds/synthysammy07
Summary: You come from an unfortunate situation and find new years to be just another day. But an encounter with someone from the Citadel seems to bring change to your life.





	What's So Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

What was it about confetti and twilight, on the eve of a new year, that seemed romantic yet lonely. What was so special about it all? Maybe because you always spent the day alone? It's not like you ever felt bitter but, it could be tough watching couples get their kiss at midnight. 

For as long as you could remember, you had always be alone. Your parents have been out of your life since you were eleven. There was no other known family that you knew of that you could go to for shelter. It was just you, a backpack with some clothes, a run down moogle doll, and one hundred and fifty gil. 

All you wanted was a place to call home. No school took you in, shelters were full, and people on the street just ignored you. Except the library. Though they weren't allowed to let you stay inside overnight, they helped you. So everyday, you were at the library yourself. You read as many as four books a day, catching yourself up on the material you were denied from the schools. 

You grew up at the library, the librarians more than kind to you. When you were of a working age, they gave you a job as an assistant. You took calls, rearranged books, scheduled events, and we're in charge of selling second hand books. The pay was good and you soon found yourself in a… decent apartment. 

Your life was starting to look up. There was money to keep you fed, clothed, and able to buy yourself treats every now and again. Things began to feel, mostly, complete. 

Nobody noticed you. Well, they did but, not how you wanted. Every year, since you considered yourself an adult, you yearned for a significant other. It didn't start off so bad. Typically, you smiled as couples went by but, the more you noticed, the more lonely you felt.

One day, you went into work. One arm held your book bag while your hands kept a stack of books cooped up against your chest. Thick heavy books, you would normally read at the library, you decided to take home. It was a challenge balancing them while trying to open the door. Most places had the automatic sliders but not this library. If course not.

All of the books fell to the ground, an irked puff of air forcefully exiting your mouth. You put your bag down, carefully gathering a book at a time. There was a sound of a car door closing and quick footsteps in the distance but, never did you think it was coming toward you.

“Let me help you, dear.”

You saw gloveless hands picking up some of the other books as you shook your head.

“Oh. No, no. It's okay.”

“I insist.”

The two of you stood up at the same time, heavy books in tow. When you tossed your hair out of your face, you were face to face with a, rather good looking, guy. A blush smeared over your face. What do you say? This was the first time you were confronted by a guy that wasn't just checking out a book really quick.

He had glasses and was well groomed. Your guess was, he was from the citadel. Maybe a businessman for the king or something. 

“Let me get the door for you.”

“Uh… thank you.”

You flashed him a small smile and walked in quickly. He followed behind you, waiting on your next move. 

“I can take the books now. Thanks for the help though.”

“Well, pardon my intrusion but, I'd feel better if I took these for you. I'm rather used to this kind of balancing act.”

“Well…. I mean. If you insist.”

After a nervous laugh you show him to the counter where you stepped behind and put the books on. Staying on the other side, the nice man emulated your actions. An awkward silence followed but was quickly broken by his voice. A voice you quickly came to realize had an accent.

“Do you work here?”

“Yes. I check out books to people. It's actually a really calm job.”

“I can imagine, what with the silence and the evocative turning off pages.”

You looked at the man in front of you in confusion.

“E… evoca…”

“Evocative.”

“E-voca… tive. I've never heard that word before…”

A little smile formed on the others face. You wondered if he was going to make fun of you for not knowing. But he didn't.

“Not many use the word.”

“Ah.”

He has green eyes. Really pretty green eyes. There were a few blemishes and potholes on his, otherwise, smooth face. Sandy, brown hair was swooped up, allowing for that face to be shown. You had never seen anyone like him before.

“Miss?”

You went wide eye and focused back to the matter at hand… what was the matter to begin with?

“Yes. I'm sorry. I zoned out… sorry…”

“I was wondering if you could help me find a few books. I've checked other libraries but I've yet to come across any.”

He handed you a list of four books, each, thankfully, being in this very building. Need of them was actually on the counter already. Since no one was here as early as the man in front of you, you decide to pick up the books yourself.

“Here is one of them. The rest we can go get.”

You clocked in on your computer and walked to the back. Everything he needed was to the back. The two of you were silent as you scanned the shelves for his items. He took each book as you removed them from the shelves. It almost felt like having an assistant. So you became brave and started up a conversation.

“Maybe you should work at a library. You seem, um, in your element here.”

“I could give it some thought. At the moment, my duties lie with the prince of Lucis.”

“Really?”

You had guessed he worked at the citadel but never imagined he worked for the prince.

“What do you do for the prince? Uh, um, if you don't mind me asking.”

“I'm his advisor.”

Wow. He's the Prince's advisor. That is incredible. Of course a good looking guy with pretty words is an advisor to the prince. This began to feel like quite an honor to you and you couldn't decide if you needed to curtsy or speak to him a lot more formally.

“Should I have been calling you sir or by a title this whole time. I'm sorry.”

“No. That won't be necessary but, you can call me Ignis.”

“Ignis… okay, Ignis. I'm (name). Nice to meet you.”

You had never felt this confident or comfortable around a guy before. It was actually pretty good to not feel so alienated. 

The two of you returned to the counter, new books in hand. He watched you scan each one. You could feel those gems for eyes looking on. There was no daring to meet with his gaze. Instead, without realizing, you were putting on a, rather cute, show for him.

You hummed and playfully opened and closed the books as you scanned them. The little 'boing’ sound effect you made as you squatted down to retrieve a reusable book bag was the icing on the cake. Ignis if his best to suppress a giggle. 

“Here are your books, mister Ignis.”

“Thank you, miss (name). I appreciate your help.”

“Anytime.”

The two of you exchange smiles as you hand the bag to Ignis. He nodded after a nice, “Bye, for now.” 

You kept asking yourself, the rest of the day, if that really did happen. It felt so surreal. It was also at the very hour of opening and this gorgeous man was here in need of books. 

It had been a couple of days since he dropped by. Ignis finally came back to return his books reassuring that what happened the other week really did happen. The biggest smile beamed off of you as you saw him walk in with his reusable bag. Quickly, you comb your fingers through your hair, look at your reflection in your computer screen, and assume a 'thinking’ position. 

Ignis came up, gently placing the bag on the countertop.

“Good evening, miss (name).”

You look up as if you hadn't noticed him. 

“Oh! Hello, mister Ignis! How are you?”

“I'm well, thank you.”

“I see you have those books back on time.”

You took the bag and removed it's contents, scanning each one and placing them on the return cart. 

“(Name)?”

You spin around to face Ignis. A silly smile on your face because of the way he smoothly pronounces your name.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if, you were going to be busy this Sunday?”

This Sunday? New year's Eve? 

“Nope. The library is closed on Sundays.”

“That, I know. Which is why I was wondering.”

You became nervous, like all that bravery was just a thing of myth. 

“I don't do anything on my days off… just read.”

Would he judge you for being uninterested?

“Then… perhaps you'd like to meet me at the center of the citadel plaza. There'll be a countdown event for all to attend and the prince will be by his father's side.”

“That leaves you free?”

“Yes.”

You pondered on the thought of meeting Ignis at the plaza. He’d probably look even more handsome, if you could believe that was possible. What would you wear? What if this was way over your head? 

“I…”

“I don't mean to pressure you. You can say no but, if you would like to meet me there, then I'll wait for you.”

He placed a formal piece of paper down in front of you and quietly sighed. 

“I'll be on my way. I have a meeting to get to. Have a nice day, miss (name).”

“You, uh… you too, Ignis…”

You spent the rest of closing time, and the walk home, thinking about New year's Eve. You really wanted to go but, what was it about confetti and twilight, on the eve of a new year, that seemed romantic yet lonely? It's not like you'd be alone. Ignis said he'd wait for you there. 

The next two days, you took out money you had been saving in a glass jar and using it to buy stuff for tomorrow night. There was a dress, shoes, a small bottle of perfume, new make-up, and a small box of chocolates. 

Sunday morning and afternoon couldn't go by fast enough. You ate breakfast, cleaned around your apartment, took a walk, and even read a book on medicinal herbs. Toward the late afternoon, you began styling your hair and applying your makeup. A quick spray of your perfume and a swift slide into your cardigan had you out the door before ten p.m.

You followed the directions on the paper, taking routes you knew were safe and well lit. The subway took you the rest of the way, getting you to the citadel plaza where a huge crowd had already formed.

One more glance at the paper and you found you were on your own in finding Ignis. Where could he be?

All around you were nicely dressed citizens, and multiple members of the Crownsguard whom were dressed in an official uniform very similar to what you had seen one of the Kingsglaive in. Maybe Ignis would be wearing one too.

Your eyes scanned the crown as you made your way through the crowd. Time was passing and it would soon be midnight. Maybe this was just a joke after all. 

“(Name).”

You turned around and there he was. So stunning in a uniform. He looked handsome, like a brave Knight. 

“Ignis? You're…. You're really here.”

“I said I would be.”

“I-I know… I just…”

“You look beautiful, (name).”

He walked up closer, grabbing your hand, gently, and placing a kiss. You blush and look away but soon turn back to find those kind hands on your arms. The people around began a countdown.

“10, 9, 8-”

Ignis softly smiled, his left hand coming up to caress your blushed cheek.

“7, 6, 5-”

You lean into that hand, a tear or two trickling down to his palm. The one that helped you suddenly one morning.

“4, 3, 2-”

“Happy new year, (name).”

“Happy new year… Ignis.”

“1!”

Ignis had drawn his other hand up to your cheek and leaned into a kiss. The sky was lighted up with fireworks, confetti and flying all around. You and Ignis had stayed in your own little world, beginning this new day in a magical way. It was when you were gazing into each other's eyes did you finally see what was so special about the promise of a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone! I hope everyone will find joy and good fortune in 2018. Maybe it won't happen right away. Or maybe your first day of 2018 will be the day. Just know that there is so much to look forward to! There's always someone to talk to even during the toughest of times. You can do it! Whatever you want to do, you can definitely do it! Don't give up!
> 
> Have a wonderful first day of 2018!!!


End file.
